Alwan
In Geneforge 3, Alwan is an apprentice Guardian, who can accompany the Playable Character, acting much like a creation. In Geneforge 4 he is a Shaper General, who the Playable Character takes orders from should they choose the Shaper path. In Geneforge 5, crippled from the events of the previous game, Alwan is a member of the Shaper Council, and the leader of one of the five factions. Biography Alwan started off as an apprentice at Greenwood Island's Shaper Academy, training as a Guardian when the school came under attack by a massive number of Rogues and destroyed it, killing almost everyone. He traveled alongside the Playable Character of Geneforge 3 and Greta, who was expelled from the school some weeks before the attack. The trio traveled throughout the Ashen Isles fighting against the Rogues and the Rebels. At one point in their journey, Greta and Alwan part ways due to Alwan supporting the Shapers against the Rebels and Greta, feeling sympathy for the Rebels, goes off on her own to join the Rebellion. Alwan then sets sail for the mainland to report and joins the Shaper army. Alwan then rose through the ranks of the Shaper army and finally became a General, posted at Dillame. However, in a fight against the Rebels in the Grayghost Mountains , he is seriously wounded. He manages to escape and is hooked up to a life support system. Despite his health, Alwan continues the Shaper war effort and becomes a Councilor. He leads his own faction and sets up his headquarters at Stormhold. When the Playable Character of Geneforge 5 shows up, he is continuing the fight against the Rebels, trying to box in the Rebel fortress with 3 forts to prevent their advance. Political General Alwan fully supports the Shaper loyalists and their actions and will serve until death. He strongly opposes the thought of creations being allowed to think for themselves and live on their own, believing that total control and fear is the only way to truly control them. Alwan, like many other Shapers, strongly dislike any self-shaping through canisters or otherwise. He would have anyone caught doing so executed or killed on the spot. Personality In the beginning of Geneforge 3, Alwan is extremely dependent on the demands of the Shapers. By the end, however, he finds confidence and begins to believe that the Shapers have been too lax in their treatment of creations. In Geneforge 4, Agent Miranda describes Alwan as confident and grim. In Geneforge 5, he is described by Shaper Rawal as logical and arrogant. Fighting As a Guardian, Alwan mostly focuses on melee combat with his sword. Alwan's sword can be upgraded when talking to the correct people in Geneforge 3. In Geneforge 5, due to him being crippled, he is supported by 4 Pylons, which heal him when he is injured, making him hard to kill. Relationships Greta : Alwan and Greta both dislike each other. Alwan has never liked the fact that Greta sympathizes with the Rebels and creations. It is said in Geneforge 3 that they were both in heated arguments. Geneforge 3's Playable Character : his relationship with Geneforge 3's Playable Character is mysterious. He doesn't want anybody to know that he has been with them and has taken great lengths to make sure that nobody knows he has ever been with them, like when he crossed out their name. What can be said, at least, is that, for a short time, he thought of them with a little bit of awe. Agent Miranda : despite not being married, Alwan stated that he truly cared for Miranda. After her death, no other Agent could measure up to her in his eyes, a fact which caused some bitterness. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pro-Shapers Category:Geneforge 3 Category:Geneforge 4 Category:Geneforge 5 Category:Shapers Category:Guardians Category:Council Member Category:Geneforge 3 Characters Category:Geneforge 4 Characters Category:Geneforge 5 Characters Category:Major Character Category:Recruitable